Novelty devices or advertising displays are generally printed, colored and provided with eyecatching appeal, hopefully as the device is perceived by those creating such devices. Sometimes, in enhancement of the ability to call attention to the advertising or display device, some energy, battery power or electricity has been utilized to provide either movement or light, artificially applied to the device. Thus, movement or light has been used to attract attention to the message or intelligence wished to be transmitted to the passing public.
It is desirable in a display device to be able to inexpensively and without the use of complicated mechanisms or electrical connections of battery or power source, to create a display which will gather attention from a person moving toward or away from or relative to the display. While surrounding light may be reflected and refracted by an optical prism as is known, utilization of this phenomenon has in the past not been fully implemented to create a display which would call attention to itself by the changing visual effect that such a display may create.
The present invention is concerned with providing an optical display of unique character which by its construction may have messages or parts that seem to appear and disappear as a person moving relative to the display changes his position relative thereto. The phenomenon of appearance and disappearance of messages or indicia thus calls attention to the display giving it an ability to have message conveying appeal not heretofore available from stationary immobile displays carrying advertising material. A unique feature of the present invention is provision of a prism and message combination so related that a message important to an advertiser may remain in view while a second message may appear and disappear, thus calling attention to both messages.